


Notes

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>our classrooms are adjacent to each other and we can always see each other through the door windows au<br/>and<br/>we leave each other notes on the blackboards au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no) post  
> This is probably the last drabble in this series. I might come back to it later, but I'm not promising anything.

Stiles’ phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked up from his marking and fished it out, looking down at the screen. Derek sent him a picture. Swiping his thumb across the screen he opened the text, looking down at the screen. There was a picture of a blackboard – Derek’s blackboard – with the words ‘I see you’ written on it. Underneath the picture were the words ‘Did you write this?’.

Stiles smiled, tapping the message box and typing out a ‘Maybe’. He had written it earlier that day, when he realized that he could see into Derek’s classroom from his desk if he leaned forward a bit. Which he did right now, seeing the side of Derek’s face across the hallway. He was looking down at something, frowning.

As he watched, Derek turned his head to stare out through his window, towards Stiles. He wasn’t sure if Derek could see him or not from this angle, but Stiles could see the way Derek raised his eyebrows. Holding himself up with one hand, Stiles used his other hand to wave awkwardly at him.

Derek smiled, shaking his head. He turned away, looking down again. Seconds later, Stiles’ phone vibrated again. He fell back in his chair to pick it up and look at it. ‘Okay’ was all it said.

A while later, when Stiles returned to his classroom after a quick bathroom break, there was a message on his own blackboard. ‘I see you too. Dinner tonight?’ it said. Stiles grinned and turned to face the door. Once again, Derek was turned towards his own door, looking at Stiles.

Stiles held both his hands up, curled into loose fists with the thumbs poking upwards. He nodded, but still made sure to give Derek a real answer, written on his blackboard, when he left for his own bathroom break twenty minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
